1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vending machines and more specifically it relates to a vending machine messaging system for displaying messages within a vending machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Conventional vending machines dispense various types of items to consumers such as but not limited to candy bars, bags of chips, packages of gum, personal care items, tobacco products and the like. While attempts have been made to place stationary advertisements on vending machines, it is difficult to maintain such advertisements up-to-date in a cost effective manner. In addition, static advertisements on vending machines a time consuming to implement and do not provide an effective means to catch the eyes of consumers.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved vending machine messaging system for displaying messages within a vending machine.